The present invention relates to a light casing which has two grooves on two sides thereof so as to be connected with another light casing.
A conventional light casing is an elongated casing and includes a top and two sidewalls which are connected to two sides of the top and an opening is defined between the two sidewalls. Lamps are connected to support frames extending from an inside of the top and a transparent plate is engaged with the opening. The conventional light casing has a fixed shape and cannot be expanded to increase the light area so that if the users want to have more light, several individual light assemblies are to be installed on the ceiling. Another type of track light assembly includes a track which is fixed to the ceiling and multiple of lights are slidably connected to the track. However, the track light assembly has its own specification and parts which are not cooperated with ordinary light casings.
The present invention intends to provide a light casing that can be connected with each other and two rails may be connected to the casing to allow the light casing to be slidable.
The present invention relates to a light casing and comprises a top part with two side parts respectively connected to two ends of the top part. Each of the side parts has a top member and a bottom member, and a connection section is connected between the top member and the bottom member. A groove is defined between the top member and the bottom member. A mediate member is connected between two respective bottom members of the two side parts. Two end plates are respectively connected to the two ends of the top part and the two side parts.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a light casing that can be cooperated with rails or connected with another light casing.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, some preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.